the_diaries_of_angela_lilith_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie Gordon
'''Annie Gordon '''is one of the main characters in the fictional series, The Diaries Of Angela & Lilith. She is the younger sister of Michael Gordon and the older sister of Miley Gordon. Annie is voiced by Bianca Lawson. Personality Annie is a sweet comedic person who enjoys spending time with her family and friends. She doesn't talk much to strangers, but she does talk her Relationships Michael Gordon Annie is the younger sister of Michael. The two have a casual sibling relationship; When Michael makes the worse choices as possible, Annie talks the best into him she can. She sees Michael as most likely her favorite brother since she believes Jason is a leecher. Miley Gordon Annie is the older sister of Miley. Miley was always jealous of Annie, jealous of spotlight and favoritism from their parents. Annie never knew about this until Miley graduated from college and Miley just had a breakdown from having a kid pre-marriage. Miley and Annie have a rival sister-ship. Miley makes it more than what it has to be though. Angela Pleasant Annie is good friends with Angela, In "I'm Sick Of Exams" the two are seen tutoring Lilith for an exam. Angela was in Annie's 5th Grade class (Along with Lilith and Dustin) however the two weren't friends. It was always a battle between who were the smartest girls in the class and Angela happened to be jealous of Annie. But from 6th Grade to now, Annie and Angela become closer than previous seasons. Lilith Pleasant Annie is the frenemy of Lilith Pleasant. This is caused because Annie goes out with Dirk in season 5, but in the past seasons, Lilith and Annie have been best friends. Annie and Lilith have been friends since 3rd Grade, her, Lilith, Angela, and Dustin were all friends since elementary school. Sophie Miguel Annie and Sophie meet in High School, the two share at least three classes: Math, English, and Science. It's unknown how the two became friends but they are very close. Dirk Dreamer Annie has known Dirk since 7th Grade and she's had a crush on him. The two never really talked until High School, where they become great friends and Annie goes out with him in Season 5, where the gang are in college. Dustin Broke Annie and Dustin are great friends, Annie has helped tutored Dustin in Elementary School to College. Dustin thinks he's a bother to Annie but Annie doesn't really mind since Dustin's like family to her. These two have known each other probably the longest in the series. In an alternate univese, Dustin and Annie get married and have two childen, Sawyer and Baiz. Ricky Cormier Annie and Ricky meet in High School where the two have the same History class. The two never really talked until Annie and Ricky were partnered in a school project and she had to invite Ricky over to her house. Ricky gains a crush on her and the two slowly become friends. In College, Ricky and Annie get closer and they get to know each other slowly, Ricky falls in love with Annie however at the time Annie was dating Dirk. When Annie catches Dirk kissing Lilith, Annie runs to Ricky for comfort and Ricky kisses Annie. Annie realizes her feelings for Ricky but not when he kisses her. It slowly takes time until the beginning of Junior year when Annie falls in love with Ricky. They take the relationship slow and in Season 7A, On Graduation Day, Ricky proposes to Annie. In Season 9, Annie and Ricky get married. Timeskipping to Season 10, Annie is 9 months pregnant and she gives birth to a baby boy name Robert. Robert Cormier Annie is the mother of Robert Cormier, the relationship started in Season 10 when Annie gives birth to him. Asia Cormier Annie is the mother of Asia Cormier. She gives birth to her in Season 14. Trivia *In I'm Sick of Exams, It is revealed Annie was the valedictorian of 5th and 8th Grade, Which this may indicate Annie, Lilith, Dustin, and Angela were in the class of 1999 and the class of 2002. *She is voiced by Bianca Lawson. *Annie becomes engaged to Ricky in season 7. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Sims